Life and Death
by OnyxOfTheMoon
Summary: When it is discovered that the Thompsons are the last surviving relatives of not one but two girls, they adopt them into the family - how will things play out? AU, GregoryxOC,RudolphxOC,AnnaxTony


**Hi everyone! So the idea of this fic has been nagging away at me for too long! I've finally decided to write it, I hope you like it. The pairings are Lilith/Gregory, Lorelei/Rudolph, Anna/Tony. Lilith and Gregory are 16, Lorelei and Rudolph are 13, Anna and Tony are 10. This story changes a little from the original one obviously because there are two new characters and I think this would have a butterfly effect. Read and review! :) **

**Also, incase anyone wonders about the names, Lilith means 'Of the Night' and is also the name of a mythological night demon. Darkwater has no significance other than there being many dark, mysterious lakes in Scotland. Lorelei was a beautiful siren who sat on the rocks combing her blonde hair, distracting sailors with her beauty, luring them in to their deaths. **

**Grey is my own subtle homage to The Picture of Dorian Gray – and because she has grey eyes in the story. **

_**Lilith's POV:**_

It happened six years ago, I was ten years old.

_My mother and father were heading out to a romantic dinner together. Dad had given up on trying to flatten his hair – the fact that he tried to flatten it in the first place seemed stupid to me as his hair was perfectly flattened and combed already. Mom was in her room trying to decide on which necklace to wear. "C'mon Beth! I have a reservation at 9, we're going to be late!" Dad called up the stairs. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't give yourself a heart attack!" Mom replied as she walked down the stairs, rolling her eyes. _

_She looked beautiful, her dress was the finest lilac silk, her deep golden hair done up in an elaborate french-twist. She was wearing subtle, natural makeup - she didn't need to wear much because her natural beauty always shined through. _

_"Lils" my Dad began, addressing me. "You know our number, but it's taped to the fridge anyway. There's money on the counter for you to order some pizza or something. We'll be back by 11:30, call us if you need anything, ok?" he asked, his over-protective parent side coming through. I smiled at him. "Daddy, I'll be just fine! I don't need a baby-sitter, I'm not a baby!" I declared. At ten years old all I wanted was for people to stop treating me like an infant. "Ok, ok, we're going" he laughed. _

_He and Mom both kissed me goodbye before climbing into the car and driving away. _

_By 11:30 they hadn't come back. Perhaps they lost track of time? Maybe there was a traffic jam? If only it was something like that. At 1:30am, a knock sounded on our front door. Cautiously, I tip-toed over to the door and peeked through the viewing hole. It was two police officers. Not just any police officers, but ones wearing extremely grim expressions. I opened the door._

_"Hello, are you Lilith Darkwater?" the man asked. My only reply was a shy nod. Both officers walked inside the house and instructed me to sit on the couch. _

_The woman sat next to me and held my hand while the man bent down so he was at my level. "There was an accident when your parents were driving home." he revealed. I gasped "Are they okay?" I asked frantically. "No, they're weren't okay. I'm afraid they've gone to heaven" he explained, a pained expression on his face. Not that I noticed his expression. I was in shock. My parents; dead and gone. I was an orphan._

_[End flashback]_

Nobody knew anything about me having any other family, I didn't believe I did either; so I was taken to an orphanage the very next day. The kids at the orphanage were cruel, they mocked me constantly because I was different. On my fourteenth birthday, a girl purposefully smashed the glass frame of the only picture I had of my parents. So I turned around and slapped her right across the face – hard. Nobody ever picked on me again.

It was my sixteenth birthday, two weeks ago, that social services discovered that I had a living relative. My Dads cousin – my second cousin – Bob Thompson. He and his wife and son had just moved to Scotland, and when social services contacted them, they said that they were more than happy to adopt me into their family. So here I was, in a taxi, driving through the Scottish countryside to my new home.

My straight dark red hair hung loose just past my shoulders, the few black streaks standing out and creating a nice effect. I was dressed in a beautiful purple corset and short black skirt. But what stood out most was my thigh-high purple and black stripey socks and black boots with butterfly detailing on them. I was wearing a God Save The Queen brooch, various bangles and bracelets, black lipstick and a really interesting necklace – it was a vampire bat. I didn't know what drew me to it, but I loved it.

The taxi pulled up outside a beautiful home, the sky was covered in light grey clouds, not heavy enough to rain on us but not light enough to let the sun shine through. I grabbed my purple and black pentagram duffel bag, paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle. Another vehicle had just pulled in, I could see a blonde head in the back seat, but I paid no attention to it.

Because walking towards me was my new family. The man, who I presumed was Bob, wore a friendly and enthusiastic smile on his face – his wife, who's name I didn't know, was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and a smile that matched that of her husband. Standing shyly behind them was a boy who looked to be about nine or ten. He was also a blonde, he wore a baggy green t-shirt and denim shorts, perched on his nose were a pair of Harry Potter-like small, round glasses.

A shy smile was playing on the boys face, his eyes shining with glee. This was my third cousin, the little boy who would be like my new little brother. Ismiled at him, I didn't smile at all back at the orphanage, but for some reason I felt perfectly comfortable smiling here.

They finally reached me and the woman shocked me by pulling me into a warm hug. "I'm Dottie, welcome to the family sweetie" she whispered in my ear before pulling away. Her husband, my second cousin, was next. "Great to have you here Lilith" he told me. "I didn't get to meet your father, but he sounded like a wonderful guy, I'll do my best to take care of you for him" he finished before kissing my forehead and backing away.

Before I could blink, I found myself with an arm full of ten-year-old boy. He looked up at me, arms still wrapped around my waist and eyes still shining with glee and asked, "You're going to be my new big sister, right?", but Dottie answered for me. "She sure is!" she replied enthusiastically. "I've always wanted a daughter" she explained to me, "but Bob and I aren't able to have any more children, so you can imagine how happy we were when we found out that we were getting two new daughters!" he finished, grinning like a madwoman.

"...What do you mean _two _new daughters?" I asked, confused. Social services told me that they only had the one kid, Tony, I remembered his name was. Bob spoke this time, "Over there, getting ready to get out of the other taxi, is Dottie's niece, Lorelei. Her parents passed away as well, social services was doing a background check on us when they found that Dottie was _her_ only surviving relative, and doing so they found that I was yours." he said.

So this was it, I had a new home, parental figures, an adorable little 'brother' and now I was getting a new sister as well! This all seemed so surreal, like a dream. I felt as though I could wake up at any moment and all of this would be nothing but a mere memory.

_'Stop it' _I mentally told myself. How could I even be thinking this way? This was an amazing thing, and it really was happening. My parents loved me and would have wanted me to be happy, I'm sure this is exactly what they would have wanted for me. I will get the chance to be happy here.

Bob wrapped his arm around Dottie's waist, while she held Tony's hand. Tony then reached his other hand out for me and I just couldn't resist that adorable little face, I took it. We all walked over to the cab and watched as a very pretty girl emerged.

_**Lorelei's POV**_

It happened four months ago.

_I was sitting in my backyard on the swing, pondering on life. Who was my father? I had wondered. I had never known him. He had left my mother before they found out that she was expecting me, and she had not been able to contact him again after I was born. She had received a letter from his family four years earlier stating that he had drowned at the beach, she was devastated saying that she wished that I could have met him at least once. _

_But that was okay, I liked growing up with my Mom. She was not only the best Mom in the world, but she was also my best friend, we told each-other everything. She was blessed that I looked just like her, if I looked more like my father I think it would have caused her even greater pain. But the only thing I had from him was his eyes. Colourless and grey. I was pulled from my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder, it was my baby-sitter, she wore a sad expression. _

"_Something's happened at the hospital kiddo, I'm gonna take you to go see your Mom" she told me. So we drove all the way to the hospital. I walked through the now-familiar halls, filled with brightly coloured paintings from the children that spent most of their time here. I finally reached room 187, I opened the door and walked into the room, closing it behind me. _

_I turned around and was met with the familiar sight of my mother. She had long, very curly blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. But today they held no sparkle. I had known that she was very ill for quite some time now, she looked sicker and sicker every day. The doctors had said that she had some sort of cancer and that there was no way to cure it._

_But today she looked weaker than I had ever seen her. _

_Three days. For three days I spent every spare moment at the hospital_

_For three days we all waited, the doctors, nurses and me. For it was three days later that she finally lost her battle with the cancer. _

_[End flashback]_

To be continued...

**Author's note: Did you like it? Let me know! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


End file.
